


light a flame

by jexnwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Crying, Fluff, Kim Mingyu Being an Idiot, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jexnwoo/pseuds/jexnwoo
Summary: mingyu goes abit too far during le sex
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	light a flame

**Author's Note:**

> junhui cries alot and theres angsty shit I'm sorry   
> we love torturing jun

Junhui couldn't describe the excitement rising in his chest as he was slowly bent over the mahogany desk. He was breathing rapidly, stomach tossing and turning with each growing second. 

His boyfriend was stood behind him, holding his head down on the wooden surface. He wore a dirty smirk across his face and he lowers his own head, so his mouth found itself beside Junhuis ear.

"Remember your safe word, kitten?", he questioned with a low, hushed voice. His chest pressed against the elders back, the tense outline of his cock in his work pants rubbing up against Junhuis ass.

Junhui nodded slowly, having taken a moment to process the question. His mind was cloudy, filled with all kinds of filthy fantasies. Of course, he had no real idea what Mingyu planned on doing to him. It was pretty obvious, by the way Mingyu started edging his hands towards his trousers.

"Use your words darling, what is it? What's your safe word?", he pressed further, hooking his fingers over the mans trousers and pulling them down, followed by his underwear. They sat pooled around his ankles as Mingyu admired his ass. The skin was fair compared to the rest of his body. Junhuis ass was his favourite of all he'd seen.

Junhui breathing only increased in speed as he felt Mingyus hands trailed down his thighs, and back up, groping at his ass. 

"Calico.", he whispered in response, having no trust in his own voice. He didnt know where to put his hands, but settled with grasping the edge of the desk he was bent over. 

Mingyu kissed the shell of his ear as a form of non-verbal praise; a small exchange that comforted the elder and made him smile a little. 

The younger of the two parted Junhuis cheeks and stared at his winking hole for a moment, ignoring any whispers or whines that came his way. Impatience would get Junhui nowhere, and he knew that. 

Mingyu pushed a finger inside his entrance, and Junhui let out a sigh of relief. He was loose, so loose that Mingyu chuckled, bending his finger slightly at it disappeared into Junhuis body. He revelled in Junhuis small hums, fuelling the heavy tent in his pants. 

He kept his finger inside, as he reached for his belt and unbuckled it. Junhui was quietly begging for more, his erection pathetically pressed against the desk as he bucked his hips back into Mingyus fingers.

"You're still so loose from yesterday, I love it.", he stated, pulling his finger out at an agonisingly slow pace. Junhui whined again, pressing his cheek against the desk even more.

"Settle down will you.", Mingyu grumbled, heavily amused. He had rid himself of his trousers and underwear, and the men were left in just their dress shirts. Mingyu finally eased his hips forward, rubbing his cock once before pressing it into Junhui. He sank in slowly, sighing at the feeling of Junhuis velvety walls suffocating his length. 

He was so lost in the ecstasy that he froze, and it took a hefty buck of the hips from Junhui to bring him back down to earth.

"Mingyu, please...fucking move."

Mingyu did exactly that, dragging his length out all the way, before slamming it back with one sharp thrust. The power of it sent Junhui forward a little, and his hips smacked against the sharp edge of the table. 

The moans and groans that echoed throughout the office fuelled Mingyus sharp thrusts, ones that sent Junhui forward every time. Mingyus hand trailed up and gripped at Junhuis locks, eliciting a small gasp as the elders head was pressed hard against the desk.

Mingyus thrusts were merciless, and all he spared was the occasional grunt. He smiled a little when a particular thrust sent the desk forward slightly, creating a horrible scraping sound. He paused, only for a second to position Junhui back on the desk, before he continued where he had been.

He leant down and pressed kisses to the elders neck, whispering dirty nothings as he licked and bit at his skin. 

Junhui was always a quick finisher, and that didnt change now. His moans began to increase in volume and pitch as he bucked his hips helplessly against the desk, unable to touch himself as he was pinned down. 

"Mingyu p-please let me cum. I really ne...need to cum oh fuck.", he babbled, body beginning to stutter against the surface. Mingyu nodded, though he couldnt see him, and only increased the power of his thrusts, though that didnt seem possible.

"Cum for me baby.", he growled, sinking his teeth into his neck and drawing a small cry. That was all it took for Junhui to release with a sharp moan. His release covered the front of the desk, leaking down onto the floor of Mingyus office. 

Mingyu showed no sign of stopping, digging his face into the crook of Junhuis shoulder, far too gone in the pleasure to register what was going on. Junhui gripped at the desk ever so tightly, tears of pleasure gathering in his eyes. "Mingyu...Mingyu please touch me please.", he whimpered.

The younger complied, bringing his hand down to wrap around Junhuis length. "You're so hot kitten, oh fuck I love ruining you.", he groaned, tugging roughly at his cock. He could feel his release nearing, but he wouldn't let himself cum yet. He wanted this to last forever, the sight, the sounds. Everything about Junhui was driving him crazy.

He was completely unaware when Junhui came for a second, a louder cry eliciting from him. He was starting to get over-stimulated, the pain of releasing twice settling in his stomach and making him cry even more.

But of course, Mingyu paid no attention. He was still thrusting animalistically, still tugging at Junhuis cock as it began to get hard again. Junhui couldnt take it anymore. Was Mingyu superhuman? How could he keep going for this long?

His voice was hoarse, but he tried his best to state invetween his moans, the safeword they had agreed on.

"C-calico."

But he was too quiet, and by the time he attempted to say it for the third time, to get Mingyu to stop before he passed out, his third orgasm arrived. It was dry, and painful, and ripped a sharp yell from Junhuis throat. 

Mingyu had kept his face buried in the same place, not processing anything. He was so close to release, he could feel it. God Junhui felt so good, clenching pathetically around his cock. It took another cry, and an amount of thrashing, for him to come to his senses.

"Calico! Mingyu please stop it hurts! Calico!", he sobbed, eyes screwed shut as he shook. Mingyu cursed, the cry causing him to snap and pull out. He stood back, watching as Junhui began sobbing. 

"Shit.", he cursed, grabbing his office chair and sitting on it before gently pulling Junhui off the desk and onto his lap. Junhui placed his forehead on his shoulder, and sniffed, breath shaky as he overcame his orgasms. Mingyu didnt say anything until Junhui had calmed down and fell silent.

"Junhui I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?", he questioned, craning his neck to look at the exhausted boy. Junhui shook his head, sniffing once.

"No...no you didnt. I'm sorry for scaring you."

The younger clicked his tongue, "You dont need to apologise for anything baby. I should've stopped when you were done. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose."

Mingyu then cradled the elders face in his hands, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Let's get you cleaned up, you did so well. I'm so sorry.", he whispered.


End file.
